Ses yeux
by SiriusLuna15
Summary: Toute sa vie, peut-être ne se résumait qu'à un seul mot : Amour. Il avait aimé une jeune fille de son âge dès l'instant où il l'avait vue. Mais leurs choix les avaient séparés. Il resterait ce qu'il avait toujours été : une étoile au milieu des ténèbres. Un loup parmi les moutons. Un homme qui avait aimé. Forever.


Des yeux. Des simples yeux qui signifiaient le monde pour lui. On dit parfois que le vert est la couleur de l'espoir même si le sortilège de la mort est de cette

même couleur. Pourtant, pour lui, le vert symbolisait bel et bien l'espoir. Un espoir qu'il avait condamné. Un espoir qu'il avait perdu.

Ces yeux le regardèrent. Pendant combien de temps ? Une heure ? Une seconde ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais il savait une chose : il n'avait jamais pu les oublier.

Ces yeux verts, emplis d'émotions. Incrédulité, détermination, peur, curiosité, courage, affection, tendresse, incompréhension, exaspération, amitié, tristesse,

chagrin, obstination, dégoût, amour, courage. Le plus beau de tous les courages, le plus puissant amour. Il avait toujours réussi à lire ces yeux si vivants, si

pénétrant. Ce regard droit, sincère que lui lançait sa seule amie. Cette jeune rouquine qui s'amusait à faire pousser les fleurs dans sa main. Sa seule et unique

amie. Il avait été aveugle. Tellement aveugle. Il ne s'était soucié que de survivre. Il aurait tout donné pour elle. Il aurait offert sa vie pour elle. Sans hésiter une

seule seconde, il l'aurait fait. Son lys blanc, son innocence, son insouciance. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle garde à jamais son sourire doux et tendre ?

Il comprenait enfin les paroles d'Albus. Parfois, il suffit d'une seule arme pour détruire un ennemi. À condition d'avoir la bonne. À condition de posséder l'arme

que l'ennemi ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Voldemort n'avait jamais compris l'amour. Il n'avait jamais aimé et n'avait jamais été aimé. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'est l'amour ? Ce sentiment

surpuissant, capable de détruire n'importe quel sortilège ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que l'Amour d'une mère sauverait un enfant, son ennemi ?

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que l'un de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles était un espion et ce depuis l'année 1980 ? Comment Voldemort aurait-il pu savoir

que Severus Rogue n'avait jamais juré fidélité qu'à une seule et unique personne ? Il le savait pourtant, qu'il arriverait à tromper son prétendu maître. S'il y

avait bien un sort que Voldemort n'était jamais parvenu à maîtriser, c'était celui du patronus. Le patronus de Rogue représentait son espoir, son amour perdu

et, la seule et unique personne à laquelle il ait jamais donné sa loyauté inébranlable. Une biche. Son lys blanc. Sa première et dernière amie.

Il avait haï et maudit son fils. Harry James Potter. Il avait haï ce garçon pour avoir survécu là où sa mère était morte. Premier sur les lieux du crime, il avait serré

dans ses bras le corps sans vie de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé. Ce garçon, portrait de son père, lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait fait, le mot

impardonnable qui lui avait enlevé sa seule amie.

_Il avait grandi dans l'ombre en l'observant évoluer dans la lumière._

Puissante et heureuse au bras de l'homme qu'il avait toujours détesté. Il n'avait vu que James en Harry, aveugle, il en était presque venu à oublier que, si

Harry était le fils de James, il était aussi celui de Lily. Il lui avait fallu sept ans. Sept longues années pour s'apercevoir que, si Harry ressemblait physiquement à

son père, s'il avait son talent pour le Quidditch et son don pour s'attirer les ennuis il ressemblait plus à sa mère, sa douceur et sa compassion envers les

autres, sa curiosité maladive, son sens de la justice, sa lumière. Rogue en était sûr : le regard posé sur lui en cet instant était celui de Lily, à travers son fils.

Harry était seul pour assister à ses derniers instants. Il lui avait donné les souvenirs. Le garçon devrait continuer seul à présent. Mais pas pour longtemps. Non,

aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, Harry Potter ne sera plus jamais seul.

Rogue soupira : il avait accompli sa part de la mission. Mais, plus que tout, il avait aimé.

Il pouvait partir. Ces yeux émeraudes le fixaient mais c'était fini désormais. Ou n'était-ce qu'un nouveau départ ? Une nouvelle aventure ? Peut-être. Pourquoi

pas, après tout ? Sang-mêlé, élève de Poudlard, Serpentard, mangemort, professeur de potion, directeur. Espion. Espion. Toute sa vie, peut-être ne se résumait

qu'à un seul mot : Amour. Il avait aimé une jeune fille de son âge dès l'instant où il l'avait vue. Des années plus tard, il avait conduit cette même jeune fille,

devenue femme puis mère, à sa mort. Oserait-il la rejoindre aujourd'hui ?

Alors qu'il sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps, il revit cette sorcière. Cette sorcière si incroyable qu'elle avait réussi à faire trembler Voldermort lui-même.

Cette sorcière dont l'amour avait défié la mort. Dans les yeux de son fils, il revit son regard. Et il y vit la droiture, la sincérité et la compréhension. Il resterait ce

qu'il avait toujours été : une étoile au milieu des ténèbres. Un loup parmi les moutons. Un lion, peut-être, parmi les serpents. Un homme qui avait aimé.

À jamais.


End file.
